


Let it Snow

by rainbowkitten



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/pseuds/rainbowkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has always hated the cold. Will a mishap with a sled change her mind on the matter or will she simply be driven further into hatred of the winter season?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



Spencer had never been one to love snow. She was more of a summer girl. She loved the crisp breeze that fall brought and she could never have enough of spring, but winter just wasn’t her forte. She hated shoveling snow, which she always managed to get stuck doing and she hated driving in snow because everyone else seemed to suddenly lose the ability to drive when snow was involved. That’s why she was so surprised when Toby came up with the idea of sledding. There was a huge hill not even 3 blocks from her house and everyone would be there. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he’d planned this with all of her friends.

Reluctantly, she found herself climbing up the hill, sled in tow and groaned at her friends. “Why are we doing this again? Why am I taken away from my Anna Karenina for this? I could be curled up in my bed with her right now.” She glanced at Hanna. “Don’t you dare take that out of context.”

That earned her a good laugh and a clap on the back from Aria. “Come on, Spence. Just let loose. Have fun. Nothing is going to hurt you out here. It’s just you, me, Toby, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, and Emily here. We won’t let you get hurt.”

Aria couldn’t have been more wrong. She had just gotten on her sled and started rolling down the mountain when her sled decided to have a mind of its own and veer off the beaten path. Suddenly, she was bursting through trees and ducking branches left and right. She saw the end of the little patch of forest in sight and breathed a sigh of relief that she was in the clear. And that was, of course, when the low-hanging overhead branch smacked her right in the face. She fell back off the sled and landed hard on her back, whining in pain.

It felt like hours, but was likely only minutes before she heard Toby calling her name over and over. She called out for him and heard his footsteps running towards her. He knelt next to her head and cradled her in his arms. “Holy shit, are you ok?” He picked her up and took off, carrying her to her house and gently laying her on the couch. “Does your head hurt? It looks like you got thwacked with a branch.” He ran into her bathroom and grabbed some gauze and some disinfectant as well as a wrap. “Just hold tight for a minute.” He poured a little disinfectant on the gauze and dabbed at the wound on her head. “It’s just a couple scratches, baby. Nothing big. Pure cosmetics at its worst.” He finished disinfecting it and then pressed a couple of gauze squares to the cut, bandaging them to her forehead. He wrapped her head and then knelt down next to her, kissing her forehead and then kissing her gently. “Don’t ever do that to me again, Spencer. Do you hear me? Never.”

Spencer pulled him into a tight hug, smiling and kissing the side of his head. “Thank you for worrying about me, Doctor Toby, but I’m fine. Promise. I might have a mild concussion, though, so you’re going to have to keep me awake.” She chuckled, rolling her eyes when he raised his eyebrows, clearly confused. “Keep me awake,” she said suggestively, pulling Toby tightly against her body. 

“O-Oh! You mean…Well, I can get behind that. Let’s head up to your room, though. The more privacy, the better.” He lifted her up off the couch and stripped her shirt off, smiling as she mirrored his gesture by tugging off his shirt and gently raking her nails up and down his chest and abdomen as she sealed their lips together. They quickly moved to and up the stairs, backing into Spencer’s bedroom as they kept making out. Once they had the door shut, it was a free for all when it came to clothes. A pair of jeans flying this way, a pair of panties that way, and a pair of boxer-briefs a third way. Soon enough, they were naked and grinding against each other. Toby kissed Spencer one last time, whispering against her lips, “Just let me. I want to show you how sorry I am for not protecting you.”

Spencer tried to protest, but found her words getting lost in a moan as Toby sucked gently on her neck. She relaxed then, just letting Toby do his oh-so-amazing thing. He kissed down her neck, lavishing her breasts with attention. He was constantly massaging both of them and would suck one nipple in for a bit, allowing her to get used to the feeling and then immediately depriving her of it by switching to the other nipple. Over and over again he did this until she gently pushed at his head. “N-Need more, Toby. Please, baby. Need you.” He smirked at her and slid up her body, kissing her and sliding a finger against her wet folds, teasing until she begged again for him to just do it already. That seemed to be the right thing to say as he immediately pressed his finger deep inside of her, causing her a strangled moan. He kept working it in and out of her before suddenly pulling it away, depriving her of the feeling. She let out a loud whine, signaling just how not ok this turn of events was.

Toby shushed her gently, kissing her again and smiling. “Relax, baby. I got you. I’ve always got you. Whenever you fall, I’ll be there to catch you. Whenever you hurt yourself, I’ll be there to patch up your wounds. Whenever you’re in trouble, I’ll save you. I promise. You’re my life now, Spence. I love you more than you’ll ever know.” He kissed her passionately and then slid into her, causing her to moan against his lips. He started up a quick pace, thrusting into her over and over again.

She knew neither of them would last long. They were both too turned on and in love with each other so much, that an orgasm wouldn’t even be able to top the emotional high they were getting from each other. With a couple of last thrusts, Toby came deep inside of her, screaming out her name against her lips. Moments later, she came around his cock, screaming his name back at him, panting and laughing at their screaming.

“Ooh…ouch, Spence. Laughing right after I give you the orgasm of your life? Hit me where it hurts.” He grinned as Spencer gently smacked him and pulled her into his arms, relaxing next to her and kissing her. “Love you, Spencer. So much.”

Spencer smiled and pecked Toby gently. “Love you too, Toby. You’re my hero. I know that I never have to worry as long as you’re around. I trust you. Always have and always will.” She smiled against his chest as she lay her head on it, settling in for a while. 

“Your parents won’t be home until tonight, right?” He just needed to make sure that they’d have time for another couple rounds.

“Right. And Melissa won’t be home until next week. She’s on vacation or something in Aspen. We’ve got the house to ourselves.” Spencer giggled and kissed Toby’s chest.

“Perfect. Then I can continue to ravish you all day long.” He laughed and flipped Spencer so she was no longer lying on top of him and was beneath her. 

She gasped as he flipped her, staring up at him and smiling. “I can live with that.” As much as getting injured sucked, she had to admit that maybe just maybe snow wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
